Amando Bad Boys
by Mariss
Summary: Se te amar significa arriscar minha vida, morrerei feliz.
1. O bad boy misterioso

Sasuke se sentou na cama, nervoso. Sentiu o suor frio do rosto descer até o peito.

-Droga! O mesmo pesadelo.

Desde os oito anos, apesar de não ter visto, ele sonhava com eles, seus pais, sendo mortos. O sonho nunca mudava, nem sequer um detalhe.

Sua mãe estava sentada no chão, em cima das próprias pernas. Ela olhava firme para um pequeno grupo de homens que a cercavam. Não mostrava nenhum sinal de medo ou hesitação. Seu pai estava sentado ao lado dela, segurando a mão direita da esposa, curvado pra frente, nitidamente disposto a proteger sua mulher se fosse preciso. Os dois estavam de costas para a parede da sala de estar enquanto os homens os cercavam pelos lados e pela frente. Itachi não estava lá com eles. Por que seu irmão não estava lá com eles? Por que ele não estava com a família e nem com aqueles caras? De repente sua mãe fala alguma coisa que ele não pôde ouvir. Seu pai também dizia algo, mas não saía nenhum som de sua boca. Os homens se aproximaram, sorrindo. Tinham o sorriso de quem se diverte com algo. Um deles entrou no semicírculo que cercava seus pais. Este mostrou um sorriso satisfeito, sem mostrar os dentes. Colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou uma arma de dentro. Seu sorriso se desfez. Ele apontou a arma para os dois a sua frente. Tudo ficou escuro e o único som que Sasuke pôde ouvir foi de dois tiros. Ele tentou gritar, tentou se mover, tentou enxergar, mas ele não conseguia. Finalmente, a escuridão foi se dissipando aos poucos. Antes disso, ele já podia vê-los no chão. Um por cima do outro, mortos.

"Continua escuro", pensou. Pegou o celular ao lado da cômoda e apertou os olhos contra o brilho forte, tentando enxergar o relógio. Sua visão estava turva. Cinco horas. Tinha que se levantar.

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Não!

-Sakura! Por que está gritando a essa hora da madrugada?

-Ai...meu pescoço...

-Sakura!

-Você é que está gritando mãe!

Sakura se levantou do chão e se sentou na cama. Pôs a mão no peito, sentiu seu coração pulsando depressa. Percebeu que respirava forte. Teve um pesadelo confuso. Uma cidade grande que não conhecia. O céu estava tão escuro quanto o lugar em que ela estava. Sem estrelas, nuvens ou até mesmo a lua. Havia alguns postes de luz acesos ao longe. Prédios intimidadores a cercavam. De repente, sons de tiros e gritos ecoaram em volta dela. Percebeu corpos no chão. Mal conseguia enxergá-los. Depois os barulhos cessaram, seguidos pelo silêncio. A chuva caía fraquinha, em seu rosto. Reparou que estava sentada no chão. A chuva gélida esfriava rapidamente sua pele. Ouviu um barulho. Ouviu o som de passos ecoarem pelo local. Olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém. De repente sentiu lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto. Quando piscou, seu ponto de vista mudou. Agora via a si mesma chorando e sacudindo um corpo imóvel no chão. Ela parou de chorar e a encarou. Recuou ao ver que ela mesma se olhava. Ouviu passos novamente e sentiu uma dor terrível ao lado das costelas. Quando se virou, viu dois olhos, mirando-a. Olhos assassinos. A escuridão total a envolveu. Sentiu seu corpo caindo bem devagar. Um grito masculino ecoou pela escuridão e, dessa vez, ela pôde ouvir claramente o seu nome ser chamado desesperadamente por uma voz masculina, desconhecida.

"O que foi esse sonho?", se perguntou, olhando para as mãos que tremiam levemente. Deu um suspiro e se deitou na cama. Pegou seu lençol do chão, se cobriu e fechou os olhos. Ficou assim durante um tempo, tentando dormir. Por fim, desistiu e se virou para o teto. Olhou as horas no seu relógio em forma de morango. Cinco e um.

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Sakura! Aqui! Aqui!

Sakura se virou em direção a Ino. Ela balançava o braço sem parar, bem alto. Seu cabelo estava ainda maior do que da última vez que se viram. Atrás dela estavam Temari, Hinata e Tenten. Ao vê-las, o desânimo que o pesadelo lhe causou desapareceu. Sorriu e acenou de volta. Quando se aproximou, Ino pulou em suas costas.

-Vai, cavalinho!

-Sua pirada! Sai de cima de mim! Isso lá é jeito de me cumprimentar? Todo mundo está olhando! Para!

-Esta bem, eu já parei. Viu...? Ai!

Sakura puxou o rabo de cavalo de Ino.

-Não faça mais isso! – brigou Sakura.

-Toda essa animação logo de manhã cedo me dá um pouco de preguiça... –Falou Temari, entediada.

-Bom dia... Sakura.

-Bom dia, Hinata. – respondeu, sorrindo.

-Sakura, temos uma novidade. –disse Tenten, sorrindo.

-Uma...Novidade?

-É! Isso mesmo!

-Fala baixo Ino! –brigou Tenten- Lembra do Naruto? O garoto que a Hinata gosta?

-T-ten...Tenten!

-Difícil se esquecer dele... – respondeu Sakura.

-Ele faz parte do famoso grupinho do Gaara! – cochichou.

-O quê?

-Psiu! Olha o escândalo! – brigou Tenten.

-Só é famoso entre vocês... – comentou Temari.

-Estou ansiosa! Quero conhecer eles logo. – falou Ino.

-Não me culpem se ficarem decepcionadas. – disse Temari.

-Eu já te culpo por não saber nem a cara ou o nome deles. – falou Ino, irritada.

-Você quer que eu faça o quê? Você sabe como meu irmão é. O Kankurou também não quis dizer nada. Ele sabia o que eu...Na verdade o que vocês queriam.

-Eu não queria nada... – se defendeu Hinata.

-Você nem conseguiu descobrir se eles tem orkut, facebook ou qualquer outro site de relacionamento! – reclamaou Ino.

-Se eu não vi a cara e não sei o nome como é que eu ia procurar? Além disso, o Gaara e o Kankurou me bloqueiam.

-Por que eles fazem isso? – perguntou Ino, indignada.

-Por causa dos seus favorzinhos de mexer no orkut deles pra achar algo interessante! – retrucou Temari.

-Você seria uma péssima paparazi, Temari. – comentou Ino, emburrada.

-Como se eu quisesse ser puxa saco dos outros.

-Você sabe quando eles se conheceram? - perguntou Tenten.

-Nas férias escolares. Só sei isso.

-Eu queria saber se eles são lindos! Buááááá!

-Ino...

-Relaxa...Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula...

-Eu relaxaria muito se eu pudesse torcer você ao meio.

-Relaxamentos negativos não são bons.

-Por favor, mandem ela calar a boca.

-Como você pôde fazer isso comigo Temari? Nós vamos conhecer eles hoje!

-Você fala como se eu não soubesse disso!

-Se eu me arrepender de conhecê-los, vou matar você.

-Ahn? Essa patricinha está me ameaçando? Ela está me ameaçando?

-Ei...Vocês duas...Não briguem...Por favor... - pediu Hinata, sem jeito.

-Não é uma discussão... - retrucou Temari.

-G-gente! Acho que são eles ali! – alertou Sakura.

As cinco garotas olharam em direção ao portão da escola. Gaara e Kankurou estavam parados em frente ao portão com mais quatro garotos. Elas se entreolharam. Não queriam chama-los, estavam ficando com vergonha.

-Agora eu sei como a Hinata se sente! – disse Ino.

-Achei! Elas estão ali! He he!

As garotas tremeram ao reconhecer a voz de Naruto.

-Aquele idiota! –exclamou Ino.

-Por que ele tem que ser tão escandaloso? – disse Sakura.

-Pelo menos não precisamos acenar... – disse Temari

Elas olharam de lado e viram que eles se aproximavam delas. Fingiram que não os viram.

-O coração da Hinata já deve ter explodido. - disse Ino.

-Não sei o que explode primeiro. A cabeça, de tanto que ela está ficando vermelha ou o coração?

-Acho que o coração primeiro. - respondeu Tenten.

-Os dois ao mesmo tempo. - concluiu Sakura.

-V-v-v-vo-cês, n-não...E-estão...A-ajudando...

-Shhhh! Eles já estão perto! – brigou Temari.

-Bom dia, garotas! – disse Naruto. Elas se viraram, tentando parecer indiferentes com a presença deles.

-Por que vocês dois estão me olhando desse jeito? - perguntou Temari para os irmãos.

-Você saiu de casa mais cedo. - disse Gaara.

-E nem nos avisou. - concluiu Kankurou.

-Não sabia que vocês eram minhas babás.

-É sério, Temari. Você sabe que essa cidade está perigosa ultimamente. -falou Kankurou.

-No momento estou fora de área por conta dos alto níveis de sono, por favor, não tente novamente mais tarde.

-Engraçadinha...Parece o Naruto... - disse Kankurou.

-Ei...Não põem meu nome nessa história...

-Seu nome já está sujo Naruto. Que diferença faz? –disse Kiba.

-Kiba...Eu vou acabar com você!

-Nem em um milhão de anos você vai me derrotar.

-Ei, vocês dois. Não é hora pra isso. - disse Kankurou.

-Ele que começou! - se defendeu Naruto.

-Não interessa quem começou. - falou Gaara.

-Ei...Vamos logo com as apresentações. Dá pra ser? - pediu Kankurou – Esse é o Kiba, o namorado do Naruto.

-Ei! – disseram os dois em uníssono.

-Neji e Shikamaru.

-Só falta o besta do Sasuke. -disse Naruto.

-Sasuke? - perguntou Sakura.

-É mesmo...Está faltando um... -percebeu Temari.

-Como você sabe disso? -perguntou Naruto.

-Eu estava no meu quarto e vi vocês de longe, por coincidência. - respondeu Temari.

Kankurou e Gaara a olharam, acusadores. Sabiam que não era verdade.

-Ei, ei. Parem de lançar macumba em mim, por favor. -pediu Temari.

-Essa é a Sakura.

-Oi.

-Tenten, Hinata e patricinha.

-Ei!

-Quer dizer...Ino.

-Eu não sou patricinha.

-É, claro que não... – disse Kankurou, indiferente.

-Vou ligar pro bestão do Sasuke. Ele não costuma se atrasar. – disse Naruto.

-Que horas são? Ainda não são sete e meia...? - perguntou Temari.

De repente um alarme alto e estridente, acima da porta da escola, atravessou o pátio, assustando todos. Ansiosos, os estudantes começaram a entrar, empurrando uns aos outros. Sakura e as outras foram empurradas para dentro, sendo levadas pelo mar de alunos. Sakura olhou para trás. Os garotos estavam parados no mesmo lugar, observando elas sendo levadas pelo mar de alunos. "Por que ninguém esbarra neles?", se perguntou, indignada.

Já no corredor, Sakura tentou sair do meio da confusão. Empurrava as pessoas com dificuldade, tentando sair do mar de alunos. Estava quase conseguindo sair da rota quando alguém esbarrou em suas costas com força. Sentiu seu corpo ser lançado para fora.

"Essa não! Vou cair no chão de mal jeito!". Fechou os olhos e esperou o impacto do seu corpo no chão, mas, antes disso, sentiu seu corpo atingir alguma coisa, caindo junto com ela. Sentiu uma dor forte na cabeça. Abriu os olhos e se sentou. Percebeu, então, que estava em cima de algo.

-Dá pra sair de cima de mim?

-Ah! – se assustou Sakura. No susto, se jogou para trás. Se afastou até encostar na parede.

-D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-de...Essa não, estou parecendo a Hinata. Me desculpa...

Sakura fitou o garoto que já se levantava. Ele a fitou, indiferente. Ele tinha olhos pretos e brilhantes. O cabelo espetado atrás lhe dava um ar rebelde. A franja descia pelo rosto, até o pescoço, quase alcançando os ombros, lhe dando um ar misterioso.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou. Ela não conseguiu responder. O garoto se virou e saiu andando para longe dela. Sakura acordou de seu transe e se levantou de uma vez. Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e gemeu de dor. O garoto se virou e olhou para Sakura. Percebeu que ela estava se desequilibrando.

-Ai...minha cabeça...

-Você está bem?

-Mais ou menos...Ah...Hein?

Sakura percebeu que estava no colo do garoto. Sentiu um cheiro muito bom vindo dele. Começou a ficar vermelha com a forte presença dele. O garoto colocou ela no chão. Ela olhou para baixo com vergonha e viu o pulso dele. Estava inchado e vermelho.

-Você...Se machucou.

-Não foi nada. – respondeu ele, escondendo o pulso machucado no bolso da calça.

-Ah...Obrigada por me ajudar.

-Vá para a enfermaria. – disse ele se virando para ir embora.

"Ele é meio grosso... ".

-Não precisa. Estou bem...ah! - Sakura se desequilibrou novamente. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro esquerdo, segurando-a. Sua visão ficou turva e depois ficou escuro.

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco.

-Achei que você fosse dormir mais.

Sakura olhou para o lado. Uma mulher de cabelos pretos estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

-Sua cabeça ainda dói? –perguntou ela, gentilmente.

-Só um pouco.

-Ainda bem que seu namorado estava perto. Se você caísse e batesse a cabeça de novo, poderia estar no hospital numa hora dessas.

-Verdade...Namorado?

-É.

Sakura se sentou rapidamente.

-Você entendeu errado. Ele não é meu namorado. E-eu conheci ele hoje. Nem sei o nome dele...Espera...Ele me trouxe pra cá?

-Ah...foi. Ele trouxe você no colo e explicou tudo. Ficou aqui até eu terminar de te examinar. Quando eu disse que estava tudo bem com você ele foi embora. Na verdade isso foi agorinha. Ele acabou de sair.

-Ele esperou...você me examinar?

-Foi. Aliás, acho melhor você se deitar e descansar um pouco. Levantar de repente, assim, é perigoso.

-Agora que você falou, eu estou com mais sono do que de costume hoje.

-Descanse bem. Ah...Meu nome é Shizune, sou a enfermeira da escola.

-Meu nome é Sakura. Muito prazer. – sorriu.

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Onde será que está a Sakura? – cochichou Tenten para Ino.

-Não faço a menor idéia. – respondeu. – Eu estou doida para dizer para ela que todas nós ficamos na mesma sala junto com os garotos que conhecemos hoje.

-Sem conversa na hora da chama. – reclamou o professor. – Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke abriu a porta.

-Presente.

A sala de aula o encarou, surpresos. Sasuke fechou a cara para a turma e olhou o professor.

-Espero que não seja um costume seu chegar atrasado, senhor Uchiha.

-Hum.

-Seu lugar é ali.

Sasuke fechou a porta e andou em direção a carteira ao lado de Naruto. Se sentou e pendurou a mochila na cadeira, indiferente ao resto da turma que o observava, surpresos.

-Você está atrasado, bestão.

-Foda-se.

-Seu cavalo, filho de uma égua manca.

-Olha quem fala, filho de peixe.

-Você ta tirando onda com o significado do meu nome?

-Ofendi os peixes...Nem mesmo peixe podre fede mais que você.

-Sasuke!

-Senhor Uzumaki, se você falar alto novamente, vai ficar o intervalo inteiro escrevendo o nome do seu amigo no quadro.

-Desculpa, professor... –disse, fechando a cara.

-Você é muito escandaloso.

-Ta achando ruim?

-Sabia que as baleias são os animais mais barulhentos do mundo?

-E...?

-O grito delas chega a 188 decibéis.

-E...?

-É mais alto que uma turbina de avião.

-E...?

-Acho que foi uma baleia que te pariu.

-Desgraçado!

-O senhor Uzumaki passará o intervalo escrevendo no quadro.

- O quê?

-Alguém que se juntar a ele?

-Foi mal professor Kakakashi! Não me deixe sem intervalo!

-Vou aumentar a quantidade do seu dever de casa. Satisfeito?

-Não! Não precisa...Pra mim está ótimo ficar sem intervalo...

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Minha nossa. Quem é aquele pedação de mau caminho? – perguntou Ino.

-Pelo visto o Naruto conhece ele... – disse Temari.

-Espera...Naquela hora o Naruto disse que só faltava o Sasuke...Ai meu Deus! Ele também faz parte do grupo! Que felicidade!

-Senhorita Yamanaka, gostaria de se juntar ao senhor Uzumaki na hora do intervalo?

-Não, não precisa. Vou ficar quieta...

-Ótimo. Agora, quem sabe me dizer quem foi Henrique VIII?

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou. Sua cabeça não doía e se sentia disposta. Se sentou e notou que Shizune não estava lá.

"Se eu for embora sem avisar ela vai ficar preocupada". Levantou-se da cama e procurou sua mochila. Estava em cima de uma mesinha ao lado de cama. Abriu-a e pegou o celular.

-Pelo visto eu dormi bastante. Já vai tocar o sinal do primeiro intervalo...

Sakura ouviu a porta se abrir. Se virou e viu Shizune.

-Já está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou.

-Estou sim.

-Que bom. – sorriu.

-Eu vou embora agora. Minhas amigas devem estar preocupadas.

-Falta um minuto pra bater o sinal.

-É mesmo! Eu tenho que saber em que turma eu fiquei! Ah...Tchau Shizune! Obrigada por tudo!

-Tchau...Sakura...Nossa, que rápida...

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Cadê você quadro com as turmas? Cadê? Preciso achar antes de bater o sinal...Ah...Ali!". Sakura parou em frente ao quadro, ofegando. "Turma A...Não...B...Não...C...Também não...D...Não...Achei! Turma E...Não acredito! Todas ficamos na mesma turma!...Os meninos também!...Sasuke? Onde eu já ouvi esse nome? Hum...Acho que foi o Naruto que...Ah, é mesmo. É o nome do garoto que não veio com eles. Ficamos todos na mesma turma...Que engraçado...".

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Podem sair, turma. Ah...E já que o senhor Uzumaki ficou bem quietinho, eu vou retirar a punição. Só desta vez.

-Eba! Eu te adoro professor Kakashi!

-Se você pular em cima de mim, vou mudar de idéia.

-Ah...Não faça isso. Não vou pular no senhor. He...

-Vamos logo! Temos que procurar a Sakura! – falou Tenten.

-Calma, já estou indo! Ah...Olha ela ali! – apontou Ino.

-Oi gente.

-Onde a senhorita estava? – perguntou Ino.

-É uma história meio longa...Mas...Ah!

Sakura olhou em direção aos meninos e viu o garoto que a carregou até a enfermaria. Ele a fitou. Sakura ficou vermelha ao se lembrar da cena e desviou o rosto em direção as amigas.

-Não quero ser chato, mas eu tenho que trancar a porta.

-Já...Já estamos indo professor. – falou Hinata.

-Ei, Temari. Quem é aquele garoto ali? – perguntou Sakura.

-Aquele é o Sasuke.

-O quê?

-Sa-su-ke. – repetiu Temari. – Por que a supresa? Bom, ele é gato, mas você ficaria surpresa de um jeito diferente.

-Eu conto lá na lanchonete. Vamos.

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****Gostei desse capítulo. \o/ Reescrevi ele umas cinco vezes antes de postar. Vou aproveitar o fanfiction para escrever "As mini-historinhas baseadas em fatos reais da louca vida da Mari". Gosto de títulos grandes. n.n Logo abaixo está a primeira historinha. Aproveitem ;).****

****Apresentação dos personagens desse capítulo:****

****Mari: ****Protagonista. (Idade desconhecida, entre 14 e 16 anos)

****Otouto: ****Primo-irmão caçula da Mari. (2 anos e meio)

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

****O biscoito****

Mari: Otouto, quer biscoito?

Otouto: Quelo.

Mari: É esse de chocolate que você quer?

Otouto: É!

Mari: Tem certeza?

Otouto: Absoluta!

Mari: O.O

Otouto: n.n *comendo o biscoito*

****Detalhe importante:**** Otouto de tem DOIS ANOS E MEIO! Que criança de dois anos e meio diz "absoluta" ? Certo, já parei de surtar.

****Obrigada por ler. o/****


	2. Revelações: Sentimentos e Ressentimentos

-Ele fez o quê? – gritou Ino.

-Shhh. Fala baixo sua maluca! – mandou Sakura.

-Que fofo... – disse Hinata.

-Ele não tem cara de quem faz isso... – comentou Temari.

-Mal pus o olho nele e você já o fisgou, Sakura, sua invejosa. – reclamou Ino.

-Eu não fisguei ninguém sua doida.

-Que coincidência hein... – disse Tenten.

-Ter inveja da Ino...Não vejo motivos. – disse Temari.

-Pois saiba que eu sou perfeita, senhorita Temari.

-Uhum.

-Oi, garotas! – cumprimentou Naruto, se sentando na mesa, ao lado de Hinata.

-Que susto... – suspirou Sakura.

-Escandaloso... – disse Ino.

-Bom dia, Hinata. – disse Naruto, docilmente. Hinata sentiu seu coração disparar.

-Ah...! Ah...Err...Hum...B-bom...dia...Na...Naruto-kun. – respondeu, tentando manter a cabeça erguida e o sorriso natural.

-Você está tão vermelha, Hina-chan. Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Naruto.

-Hi...Hi...Hi...Hi...Hi...Hi...Hi...Hiiiiii...Hi...Hi...Hi...

-Hinata? Você está engasgada? – perguntou Naruto, preocupado.

-Meu Deus...Como você pode ser tão tapado? – perguntou Temari.

-Hi...Hi...Hi...Hi...

-Hi o quê? – perguntou Tenten.

-Acho que ela não vai parar... – disse Ino.

-Não estou entendendo nada... – disse Naruto.

-Pelo visto esse amor entre vocês dois não vai rolar nem tão cedo... – falou Ino, desanimada.

-Hein? Amor? Por quem? Do quê? Não entendo nada!

-Nem precisa entender...Por enquanto. – disse Ino.

-Hi...Hina...Hina...Chan...Hina...Chan...?

-Ah, sim. Agora eu entendi. – disse Sakura.

-Eu não entendi. – disse Naruto.

-Será que podemos mudar de assunto? – pediu Temari, entediada.

Naruto olhou para Hinata. "Ainda não to entendendo nada...".

-Onde estão seus amigos, Naruto? – perguntou Ino.

-Ahn...Já devem estar chegando. – respondeu.

-Olhem eles ali. – apontou Temari. Naruto se virou para trás.

-Pessoal!Aqui! – gritou.

-Naruto, pare de gritar! – reclamou Sakura, tampando os ouvidos. O grupo foi se aproximando. Sakura olhou para Sasuke. Ele percebeu e a olhou também. Rapidamente ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado, fingindo que não o estava vendo.

Os garotos sentaram na mesa em silêncio. Sakura olhou para Hinata e, depois, para o colo dela. Hinata segurava as próprias mãos com força. Estava nervosa.

-Que silêncio é esse? Digam alguma coisa, seus chatos. – disse Naruto.

-Cala a boca. – disse Kiba. – Satisfeito?

-Não sabia que vira-latas falavam. Vocês sabiam disso, meninas? – perguntou Naruto, encarando Kiba.

-Florezinhas também não falam. –disse Kiba. Os dois se encaravam.

-Gaara. – chamou Temari. O irmão a olhou.

-Cadê o Kankurou?

-Sei lá.

-Ei, Gaara. De que tipo de garota você gosta? – perguntou Ino, sorridente.

Todos fizeram silêncio. Surpresos.

"O que essa idiota pensa que está perguntando?", pensou Sakura.

"Mal acabamos de conhecê-los e ela manda essa pergunta idiota.", pensou Temari.

"Nem amigos íntimos fazem uma pergunta dessas assim, tão de repente, na frente de todo mundo!", pensou Tenten.

Olhavam para Ino e para Gaara. Esperando alguma reação de um dos dois.

-De você eu tenho certeza que eu não gosto. –disse Gaara, indiferente. Ino ficou paralisada, ainda com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto. Todos olharam para Gaara, surpresos com a resposta.

"Essa não...A Ino nem se mexe", pensou Sakura.

-Deixa de ser estúpido, Gaara! Peça desculpas pra ela agora! –mandou Naruto, se levantando da cadeira.

-Você não é o líder, seu idiota! – retrucou Gaara, irritado. Se levantou da cadeira bruscamente e pôs a mochila no ombro. – To caindo fora.

Olharam Gaara ir embora depressa. Temari pegou o celular. Naruto se adiantou para ir atrás dele. Sasuke segurou Naruto pelo braço.

-O que você ta fazendo, Sasuke?

-Se você for, só vai piorar as coisas, imbecil.

-Deixa ele resfriar a cabeça. – disse Temari. Naruto se sentou e olhou para Ino. Ela ainda não havia se mexido e nem tirado o sorriso do rosto.

-Não liga pra aquele idiota, Ino. Ele está sempre de mal humor. – disse Naruto, ainda irritado.

-Acorda Ino. –disse Tenten. Ino baixou a cabeça. Sakura e Hinata se entreolharam, preocupadas. Ino se levantou, ainda de cabeça baixa.

-Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto.

Ino se virou a saiu correndo até o banheiro ao lado da lanchonete.

-Eu vou até lá. –disse Sakura.

-Não. Eu vou. –falou Temari.

-Você vai? – perguntou Tenten, surpresa.

-Temari. O que você vai dizer para a Ino? – perguntou Sakura, duvidando que Temari fosse dizer algo amigável.

-Eu sou amiga dela apesar de tudo. Não se esqueçam disso. E vocês. – olhou para os garotos – Tratem de dar um jeito de acabar com esse silêncio deprimente. – se virou e foi em direção ao banheiro.

-Aquele idiota do Gaara...Ele pensa que só o líder da gan...

-Naruto. – chamou Sasuke.

-Que é?

-Cala a boca, imbecil.

-Você vai ver Sasuke. Quando eu te derrotar e me tornar o líder eu vou...

-Fica quieto, ô peixinho dourado.

-Que saco. Dá pra parar de zoar com o meu nome?

-É mesmo...Naruto é uma massa de peixe que colocam no lámen... – lembrou Sakura.

-É, mas foi uma baleia que pariu ele. – disse Kiba.

-E foi uma vira-lata que te pariu. Literalmente.

-Seu desgraçado.

-Pedaço de...

-E...Eu...Acho que...Naruto...É um...Li-lindo...Nome. – disse Hinata, de repente. Todos a olharam, surpresos.

"Hinata?", pensou Tenten. "Não acredito que ela conseguiu dizer isso", pensou Sakura.

Naruto corou. Nunca recebeu um elogio desses, ainda por cima vindo da Hinata.

-He...Que vergonha...Obrigado, Hina-chan.

-D-d-de...De nada...

-Acho que vou vomitar. – disse Neji, nitidamente enojado.

-Cacete. Qual o seu problema, Neji? Só agora abre a boca e ainda por cima pra falar merda?

-Melhor do que falar merda o tempo todo igual a você.

-Por favor...Não briguem...

-Cala essa boca. – mandou Neji, ríspido.

-Não fale assim com ela!

-Falo com quem eu quiser do jeito que eu bem entender.

-Então não se importa de apanhar – disse Naruto, se encaminhado até Neji com a mão em punho. Sasuke entrou na frente de ambos.

-Já estou de saco cheio disso. –disse Sasuke, irritado.

-A culpa é dele. – se defendeu Naruto.

-Não quero saber. – Sasuke se virou para Neji. – Neji, vai embora.

-Como é?

-Ficou surdo agora? Mandei ir embora. – disse Sasuke, encarando-o.

Neji pegou a mochila e foi embora. Sasuke se sentou, indiferente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tenten, Sakura e Hinata estavam chocadas com a ação de Sasuke. Naruto voltou a se sentar ao lado de Hinata.

-Acordou? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Agorinha. – respondeu Shikamaru, dando um longo bocejo.

-Vou ali comprar um refri. – disse Kiba, se levantando.

-Compra um pra mim também. – pediu Naruto, erguendo uma nota de dois reais para Kiba.

-Por que você mesmo não vai comprar?

-Kiba... – começou Sasuke.

-Ta certo, eu vou. – disse Kiba, pegando a nota da mão do Naruto. – Qual você quer?

-Fanta laranja.

-Não sei pra que eu pergunto... – disse Kiba, se afastando.

-Voltei. – disse Temari, se sentando ao lado de Tenten.

-Como está a Ino? – perguntou Hinata, preocupada.

-Melhor do que vocês imaginam.

-E onde ela está? – perguntou Sakura.

-Foi dar uma volta por aí. Disse que estava bem e que não precisavam se preocupar com ela.

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Não acredito...Nem o Neji me deu um fora pior do que aquele. Qual o problema desses garotos?"

Ino andava pelo jardim da escola quando ouviu batidas de bola.

"Hu, hu, hu. Nada melhor pra me animar do que ver uns gatinhos jogando futebol sem camisa. Mas...Se fossem vários gatinhos...Não seria a maior barulheira? Está muito quieto...".

Ela avistou a quadra e um garoto de cabelo vermelho.

"Cabelo vermelho? Ah não. Ele vai me lembrar do Gaara".

Ino subiu a rampa que dava para a quadra. Parou na porta da cerca ao perceber que era Gaara, sem camisa. Ele estava concentrado, fazendo embaixadinhas e truques com a bola. O suor da testa brilhava ao sol. Ino não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Estava encantada de um jeito diferente. Não sabia o que era aquele sentimento. Não era como ver um garoto lindo sem camisa. Era diferente. Não sabia explicar para si mesma, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa. Ela jamais sentiu aquilo, seja lá o que for.

Cansado, ele se sentou ao lado da mochila. Pegou uma toalha preta, enxugou o pescoço e jogou a toalha na cabeça. Levantou, pegou a mochila, se virou e viu Ino. Os dois ficaram parados algum tempo por terem sido pegos de surpresa. Gaara ficou sério e foi andando na direção dela. Ino quis correr, mas não conseguia se mexer. Sentiu seu rosto corar. Baixou a cabeça e viu a sombra dele se aproximar. Mordeu o lábio.

"Por que estou tão nervosa?".

Gaara passou ao lado dela, sem dizer nada. Mesmo depois de não conseguir mais ouvir os passos dele, ela não se mexeu.

"Nunca...Me senti assim antes...".

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Vocês não vêm? – perguntou Sakura.

-Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco. Os professores não vão sair correndo pra voltar a dar aula. – disse Temari.

-Tudo bem. Mesmo assim eu vou. Já perdi duas aulas.

-É mesmo, né? O Uchiha te salvou.

-T-Temari...!

-Que foi?

-Nada. Esquece. To indo na frente. – disse Sakura.

-Eu vou com você. – disse Hinata, se levantando.

-Não. Você vai ficar aqui. – disse Temari, segurando Hinata pelo pulso. – Tenten vai com você, Sakura.

-Hein? Mas eu quero ficar aqui. – reclamou Tenten. Temari arrastou a cadeira para mais perto de Tenten e cochichou em seu ouvido.

-Tem uma coisa que eu quero saber. Preciso que você vá com ela.

-Huuum...Ah, ta bom. Mas só dessa vez.

Depois que Tenten e Sakura foram embora, Temari se virou para Naruto, Kiba e Sasuke.

-Esse cara ainda ta dormindo? – perguntou Temari.

-Ele acordou e voltou a dormir. – respondeu Naruto. Por qu...?

-O que aconteceu enquanto eu não estava aqui?

-Nada. – respondeu Sasuke.

-Não ousem mentir. Porque essa garota aqui – apontou para Hinata – não consegue mentir se não for por uma boa causa. E eu sei que a Hinata não tem motivos para mentir pra mim sobre isso.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

-Acordem esse cara aí. – mandou Temari. Sasuke acenou com a cabeça. Naruto e Kiba sacudiram Shikamaru até ele acordar.

-Agora me digam o que aconteceu.

-Naruto e Neji discutiram e ele foi embora. – disse Sasuke.

-Uma clássica briga de casal. Acontece todo dia. É normal. – disse Kiba.

-E você é e a esposa ou o marido? Eu mesmo apostaria você na esposa, mas se for com o Naruto eu troco os papéis.

-Como é que é...?

-Fica quieto Kiba. Você pediu por isso. – disse Sasuke.

-Mas eu só...

-Não interrompa se não tiver algo útil pra dizer.

-Quero detalhes. – disse Temari.

-Mulheres... – comentou Kiba.

-Eu sei que a Hinata e o Neji são primos e não irmãos.

-Como é que você sa... – começou Kiba.

-Sou mais esperta que meus irmãos. E a sensibilidade e o sexto sentido femininos também ajudam. Conheço eles. Tenho ideia de como eles se sentem com relação a muitas coisas. Não reprovei de ano por burrice.

Os quatro olharam para ela, sérios. Hinata olhava pra baixo.

-Eu e Hinata sabemos que vocês são uma gangue. – disse Temari. Os quatro arregalaram os olhos.

-E daí? O que isso tem haver com o resto? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Eu sei de tudo. Sei porque o Neji trata a Hinata desse jeito. E devo dizer que os motivos dele são patéticos e covardes. Uma decepção para a gangue de vocês.

-Sabe até mesmo sobre a gente? – perguntou Naruto, surpreso.

-Não nos interessa sua opinião. Vá direto ao assunto. – disse Sasuke, sério.

-Se Neji maltratar a Hinata mais uma vez e eu descobrir...Vou atropela-lo. E não me importo de atropelar vocês junto se for necessário.

-Como assim "maltratar a Hinata mais uma vez?" Ele costuma fazer isso com ela?

-Nem você sabia disso?

-Nós não sabíamos disso. – disse Sasuke.

-Vocês não são amigos?

-Somos uma gangue.

-E nem amigos dizem tudo. Ainda por cima se for algo desagradável. – disse Kiba.

-Ainda por cima se for o Neji. – disse Naruto. – E pode deixar que eu mesmo dou um jeito nele caso ele encoste as mãos nela. – disse Naruto.

-Não volte atrás com a sua palavra. – disse Temari.

-Nunca volto atrás. Quando eu faço uma promessa eu cumpro, não importa como.

-Acho bom.

-Somente ela ameaçando todos nós...Que piada. – disse Kiba.

-Por enquanto só eu. Mas daqui a pouco o acerto de contas pode se tornar público, Filhotinhos.

-Sempre tem alguém pra zuar com o nome. O que custa dizer DarkCats? – perguntou Naruto.

-Não tem problema. Não é bom falar nosso nome por aí.

-Enfim, vocês estão avisados.

Hinata se levantou. Olharam para ela.

-Não...Não quero que seja desse jeito, Temari.

-Hinata...

-Não quero resolver meus problemas com o Neji desse jeito...Deixe eles em paz.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. É que...Eu não quero passar por cima de ninguém pra resolver isso.

-Você que sabe, Hina. – disse Temari. – Mas eu não vou deixar ele te maltratar.

-Só não precisa envolver ninguém nisso.

-Deram sorte. – disse Temari, abraçando Hinata. – Vamos embora.

-E quanto à ameaça?

-Por enquanto fica inativa.

-Você vai contar sobre nós? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Quem sabe. Se vocês se forem bons gatinhos eu penso no assunto.

-Não tem medo da gente, pelo visto.

-Não tenho mesmo. Vocês são apenas filhotes de gatinho pra mim.

-Filhotes também podem fazer um belo estrago...Se você chegar perto demais.

-Que coincidência. Eu também posso.

Temari e Hinata foram embora. Naruto se sentou, suspirando.

-Por essa eu não esperava. – disse Shikamaru.

-Se nem você contava com esse golpe, imagine a gente. – disse Kiba.

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Temari.

Temari olhou para Hinata.

-Não conte a elas. Não por enquanto.

-Relaxa. Eu só estava ameaçando eles.

-Hum...

-Você não está brava comigo, está?

-D-de jeito nenhum.

-Que bom...Sou meio impulsiva ás vezes.

-É que...Eu sei que você só queria me proteger.

-Hinata...

-Hum?

-Você é tão fofa...

-Ah...Não sei se entendi direito o que você quis dizer com isso.

-He...Não precisa entender.

-Acabei de me lembrar. Deixei o livro de física no armário.

-Vamos dar meia volta.

-Não. É melhor você encontrar as meninas. Eu vou sozinha.

-Têm certeza?

-Sim. Eu volto logo. – Hinata saiu correndo. Temari a olhou desaparecer virando em outro corredor.

"Estou com um mau pressentimento...Será que estou sendo superprotetora demais?".

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata trancou o armário e se virou para voltar pra sala quando viu uma mão aberta vindo em sua direção. Neji cravou os dedos no pescoço de Hinata e a empurrou contra os armários. Ela deixou o livro cair no chão e olhou para o rosto zangado de Neji. Não tinha força suficiente para afrouxar o aperto da mão dele em seu pescoço. Só podia tentar se concentrar em respirar.

-Não consigo entender como alguém como você pode ser uma pedrinha que insiste em não sair do meu sapato. – disse Neji.

Hinata desviou o olhar.

-Se sua amiguinha causar problemas para mim ou para a gangue...Vou ser obrigado a me livrar dela.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e olhou para Neji. Ele estava furioso com ela. Hinata tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Neji apertou ainda mais o seu pescoço.

-Não quero ouvir sua vozinha patética. E se eu souber que você contou para alguém sobre isso ou sobre a gangue...

Neji apertou o pescoço dela com tanta força que ela não conseguia mais respirar e começou a se debater.

-Vou fazer você parar de respirar pra sempre. – completou Neji, soltando Hinata.

Ela caiu no chão de quatro, tossindo. Neji se agachou na frente dela e puxou o cabelo de Hinata, obrigando-a a levantar a cabeça. As lágrimas de dor embaçaram um pouco a sua visão.

-Ah e...acho bom o Naruto nunca mais me encher o saco por causa disso.

Neji se levantou, ainda segurando o cabelo dela. Ele puxou mais e, com a dor, ela tentou se levantar.

-Fique no chão e aguente essa dorzinha de nada como a cadela que você é.

Hinata começava a desejar que ele arrancasse logo alguns daqueles fios. Neji puxava justamente os fios acima da testa. Era um dor desconfortável.

-Pare de se mexer! Ou prefere que eu puxe do pescoço?

-Eu prefiro te dar um soco.

Neji virou a cabeça, mas não viu quem foi que disse aquilo porque sentiu um soco lhe atingir, em cheio, no olho esquerdo. Caiu de lado no chão, perto de Hinata. Se sentou, com uma mão tampando o olho e viu Naruto, encarando-o com raiva.

-Seu maldito... – começou Naruto, pegando Neji pela camisa e jogando-o com força contra os armários.

-Na...Naruto...Kun?

-Como você ousa machucar ela assim? – perguntou Naruto.

-Não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com ela.

-Isso não é só agressão! É tortura!

-E o que você acha que pode fazer?

-Isso...

Naruto deu uma joelhada no estômago de Neji. Ele caiu no chão de joelhos, tossindo.

-Seu... – tossiu.

-O gato comeu sua língua?

Neji lhe deu uma rasteira e Naruto caiu. Neji se ajoelhou em cima dele e começou a soca-lo várias vezes, sem parar. Hinata se levantou e correu em direção a Neji.

-Neji! Pare, por favor!

Naruto prendeu Neji com as pernas e o desequilibrou. Aproveitou a chance e deu uma cotovelada no pescoço de Neji, fazendo-o sair de cima dele. Naruto se levantou e olhou para Hinata.

-Não venha! Pode se machucar!

-Mas...Naruto-kun! Cuidado!

Naruto se virou para Neji, mas só teve tempo de ver o pé dele vindo em direção ao seu rosto. Naruto caiu de costas e bateu a cabeça no chão. Neji deu um chute no estômago dele e se preparou para dar mais um, mas Hinata o puxou para trás, fazendo ele perder o equilíbrio e cair. Hinata se assustou com o que fez com ele.

-Ne-Neji...Desculpa...É que eu...

Neji se levantou e deu um tapa em Hinata, fazendo-a cair no chão de bruços.

-Se você fizer algo estúpido assim de novo eu...

Não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Naruto lhe deu um chute no peito, fazendo com que ele batesse na parede. Naruto avançou até ele, mas sentiu alguém o segurar.

-Naruto...para com isso! – disse Kankurou, segurando-o.

-Me solta! Eu preciso dar uma lição nesse babaca!

Neji avançou até Naruto, mas Sasuke o segurou.

-Me solta, Sasuke!

-Não vamos soltar vocês até se acalmarem! – disse Sasuke.

Naruto parou de se debater e olhou para Hinata.

-Ah...Ei, já pode me soltar, não vou bater nele. Por enquanto. – pediu Naruto.

-E você quer que eu dê ouvido a um pedido desses vindo do mais nervosinho? – perguntou Kankurou.

-Sério, cara. Me solta, por favor.

-Você disse...Por favor? – perguntou Kankurou, surpreso.

-Pode soltar. – disse Sasuke, ainda segurando Neji.

Kankurou largou Naruto e ele correu em direção a Hinata, que estava sentada no chão.

-Hinata? Você está bem? – perguntou Naruto, se agachando ao lado de Hinata.

-Ah...E-e-eu estou...! Estou bem sim...Obrigada.

-Já relaxou? – perguntou Sasuke para Neji.

-O que você acha?

Sasuke o soltou. Neji encarou Hinata e Naruto. Depois se virou e foi embora. Naruto colocou a mão no rosto de Hinata, onde Neji havia lhe batido. Hinata tentou se controlar para não ficar vermelha, mas não adiantou nada.

-Está quente...Ele deve ter batido com muita força...

-N-não! Não foi nada. Já estou acostumada...Ah! – Hinata colocou a mão na boca.

-Então é verdade?

-N-n-n-não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – tentou corrigir.

-Hinata. Com que frequência ele te bate?

-Na...Não. Ele não...Falei sem pensar...

-Hinata...Não minta sobre isso pra mim.

-Não estou mentindo é...

-Hinata...Por favor.

-Ah... – Hinata baixou a cabeça. – É que...O Neji me odeia.

-Isso deu pra perceber. – disse Kankurou.

-Mas por quê? – perguntou Naruto.

-Porque ele me culpa pela morte do pai dele.

-Sem chance. – disse Naruto.

-Eu tinha seis anos e o Neji, sete. Saí de casa de noite...

**(Flashback on)**

Hinata saiu pela porta dos fundos sem ser notada. Atravessou o jardim e olhou para a casa ao longe. Abriu o portão e saiu. Viu a pista, deserta. Ainda precisava passar por outro portão. Correu. Quando chegou, tirou o molho de chaves do pai dela do bolso da calça. Pegou uma chave e abriu o cadeado. Abriu a porta da grade e saiu, enfim, da propriedade da família. Se virou. Mal podia ver sua casa. Ele era tão quieta que nem deviam ter notado a ausência dela. Mesmo sendo seu aniversário. Teve vontade de voltar antes que sem encrencasse, mas queria muito ver os vagalumes.

"Preciso achar os vagalumes. Quero saber como eles são. Quero dizer para a mamãe que eu vi os vagalumes".

Pensando melhor, talvez ela estivesse saindo por outro motivo. Ela se sentia mais a vontade ali fora do que dentro de casa. Ela se virou quando um homem a agarrou. Tentou gritar, mas outro homem colocou um pano em seu nariz. Era um cheiro estranho. Seu coração batia forte. Estava com medo. Não podia fazer nada. Sua visão foi ficando escura, não conseguia mais pensar. Antes que as lágrimas escapassem, ela apagou.

**(Flashback off)**

-Aí eu desmaiei. Eles já estavam me levando quando o Neji me reconheceu. Ele e o pai estavam indo visitar minha família porque era meu aniversário. O pai dele lutou com os bandidos, mas um deles estava armado e...Vocês sabem.

-Ainda não vejo motivos pra culpar você. – disse Naruto.

-É complicado...Mas não é tão sem sentido. Nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse saído por um motivo egoísta.

-Não tinha como você saber. – disse Naruto, frustrado.

-Mas...

-Não é sua culpa Hinata.

-...Depois daquilo, Neji teve que morar comigo e com meu pai. Nos mudamos para uma mansão. Antes disso, minha mãe morreu. Meu pai nunca mais conseguiu se abrir direito com ninguém depois daquilo. Ele se sente consideravelmente culpado pelo o que aconteceu com o irmão dele. Ele nunca disse o motivo. Ele se sente envergonhado de viver com Neji. É tão óbvio que ele está arrependido com alguma coisa. Talvez seja por isso que eu não consegui e ainda não consigo contar que o Neji me bate. Ainda mais agora, depois de tanto tempo. Não consigo...Desculpa, Naruto-kun.

-Ele é um idiota! Fica descontando os ressentimentos dele em você. Não é justo! Você também sofreu! Vocês dois conhecem a dor de se perder alguém importante...Eu...Eu não vou perdoa-lo se ele continuar com isso. Ele tem que parar de um jeito ou de outro.

-Você nunca contou pra ninguém sobre o Neji? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Não.

-E a Temari?

-Ela descobriu. Foi percebendo que machucados apareciam em mim com frequência. E ela viu Neji me bater.

-Há quanto tempo ela sabe?

-Faz um ano.

-Ela está perdendo a paciência...

-Caramba...Eu não fazia idéia de que ela sequer suspeitava que somos os DarkCats.

-Não devia ter subestimado a sua irmã. – disse Sasuke.

-Não precisa me dizer isso. Mas agora que eu pensei...Ela ficou mais rebelde nesse tempo que descobriu o rolo do Neji e da Hinata.

-Hum...Talvez seja porque eu contei pra ela sobre a gangue de vocês também... – disse Hinata, envergonhada.

-Agora faz sentido. Ela se sentiu traída por nós. Está com raiva da gente.

-Ela...Me disse que gosta muito de você e do Gaara. E que ela sabe que não é muito boa em demonstrar isso. Ela se sentiu menos importante porque vocês não contaram a ela. – confessou Hinata.

-Eu e o Gaara temos que falar com ela. – disse Kankurou.

-Você acha que ela vai te ouvir? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Duvido. De qualquer forma, precisamos tentar.

-Hinata... – chamou Naruto.

-Hã?

-Deixa eu ver.

-O-o quê?

-Seu pescoço.

-Meu...

Naruto se aproximou de Hinata. Ela levou um susto, mas não se mexeu. Ele dobrou, com cuidado, a gola do uniforme dela, mostrando as marcas roxas dos dedos de Neji em seu pescoço.

-Olha o que ele fez com você... – disse Naruto, tocando de leve.

Hinata ficou vermelha.

-Vem. Vamos pra enfermaria.

-E como ela vai explicar essas marcas pra enfermeira? – perguntou Sasuke.

-É mesmo... – disse Naruto – O que a gente faz então?

-Ele pode tratar o pescoço dela em outro lugar em outra hora.

-Mas tem que ser agora.

-Não podemos chamar a atenção. Principalmente com a diretora e aquele coordenador por perto.

-A velha Tsunade e o Orochicobra?

-É.

-A Tsunade é de boa.

-Na nossa situação ela pode atrapalhar.

-Você acha que ela vai denunciar a gente se descobrir?

-Ela é muito autoritária.

-Já to meio acostumado com isso. – disse Kankurou.

-Não tenho idéia do que ela pode pensar em fazer se descobrir que somos uma gangue famosa da cidade.

-Adolescente que estuda e faz parte de gangue é o que não falta hoje em dia. – disse Kankurou.

-Não quer dizer que ela vai deixar barato.

-Hinata. – chamou Naruto.

Hinata olhou para ele.

-Eu vou ficar perto de você. Assim aquele otário não vai poder te machucar. – disse sorrindo.

-E quando ela for pra casa? Como você vai protegê-la? – perguntou Kankurou.

-Affe...Ninguém merece. Vocês só sabem apontar erros.

-Você é que não percebe os furos das suas teorias. – disse Sasuke.

Todos ficaram em silêncio ao ouvirem passos apressados. Olharam para o corredor e viram Temari, vindo correndo na direção deles.

-Essa não. Essa é uma péssima hora pra ela aparecer. – disse Kankurou.

Temari parou de correr quando os alcançou. Sem dizer nada, viu Hinata sentada no chão e foi até ela.

-Hinata? Você está bem? – perguntou, preocupada. Ainda ofegando de cansaço.

-E-estou.

-Sua bochecha...E seu pescoço...

-Não foi nada.

-Não diga algo tão estúpido! – explodiu Temari. –Eu...Já não aguento mais ver esse cara te tratar assim.

-Como foi que você soube que aconteceu alguma coi... – começou Kankurou.

-Neji entrou na sala com o olho roxo, a roupa toda suja, amassada e manchada de sangue e com a maior cara de mau humor que eu já o vi fazer na vida. Hinata não voltou pra sala. Não precisa ser um gênio pra saber que aconteceu alguma coisa. E você! – Temari olhou para Naruto. Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir!

-Hein?

-Você estava determinado a proteger ela não é?

-É, mas eu não...Bem...

-Não o quê?

-Olha, eu tenho muita raiva de mim mesmo por ter deixado o Neji fazer tudo isso com ela, mas a minha palavra ainda está de pé. Não...é mais do que isso. É uma promessa. Eu prometo que vou proteger a Hinata.

-Então precisa melhorar essa promessa, porque está péssimo.

-Eu sei.

-Não quero me intrometer, mas o Naruto chegou um pouco atrasado, mas chegou. E você? Só veio quando o Neji entrou na sala. E deixou Hinata sozinha.

-Não. Fui eu que...

-Não Hinata, ele está certo.

-Temari...

-Eu relaxei. Relaxei quando vi que outra pessoa podia te proteger.

Temari se levantou e foi embora, sem dizer nada. Hinata deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, mas não fez barulho.

-Hinata...

-Vocês...Não tem que...Fazer nada...Por mim. Estava melhor...Quando...Ninguém sabia...De nada disso... – choramingou Hinata.

Naruto a abraçou. Ela chorou mais ainda. Sasuke e Kankurou foram embora em silêncio, deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Naruto...Obrigada.

-He. Eu não fiz nada. Na verdade não fiz mesmo...

-Não. Você me deixou feliz.

-Sério? He. Que bom. Alguma coisa eu fiz direito. Só não sei como.

Hinata riu.

-Nossa. Essa é a primeira vez que eu te vejo rir. Que fofa. Ah...

Hinata ficou muito vermelha.

-Fo...fa...?

-Acho que isso foi meio repentino...Não acredito que eu disse isso...N-não que você não seja linda é que...Epa, eu disse de novo...

-Eu...Você...Me acha...Linda?

-A...ah...bem...E-eu acho sim – disse, sorrindo. – Hinata? Você está bem? Está tão vermelha...

-Acho que só estou com um...Pouco de febre. – mentiu, respirando com dificuldade de tanto nervosismo.

-Mas você está legal?

-Estou...Não se...Preocupe.

-Vamos voltar pra sala? – perguntou, se levantando e estendendo a mão para Hinata. Ela sorriu e pegou a mão dele.

-Vamos.

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Não sei vocês, mas essa cena final do Naruto e da Hinata ficou tão kawaii na minha cabeça. ^-^. Desculpem a demora pra escrever. Fiquei doente e me proibiram de mexer no pc até eu melhorar. Amor de mãe não tem jeito. **

****"As mini-historinhas baseadas em fatos reais da louca vida da Mari****

**2° historinha – FAZ PELA INTERNET**

Mari: Otouto. Acorda.

Otouto: O que você ta fazendo aqui no meu quarto? o.O

Mari: Sua mãe pediu pra eu te acordar pra me levar pro meu curso de inglês com ela. ¬¬

Otouto: Curso de inglês? -.-

Mari: É. ¬¬

Otouto: Faz pela internet. -.-

Mari: O.O

Otouto: Pronto, ta resolvido.

Mari: O.O

Otouto: -.-

Mari: Não acredito nisso. Como você sabe que dá pra fazer inglês pela internet? O.O

Otouto: Agora vou voltar a dormir.

Mari: Não acredito que um bebê de dois anos me disse o que devo fazer. ò.ó

Otouto: -.- *dormindo*

**E eu achando que ele nem entendia o que ele via na televisão. Só pode ser a tv, onde mais ele aprenderia isso? Um bebê de dois anos e meio que zoa com a minha cara. Isso só acontece comigo? Ele está destruindo minha auto estima. T.T**

**o/**


End file.
